


If

by Farlinns



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farlinns/pseuds/Farlinns
Summary: Imagine you felt love and pain towards the mad titan





	If

You were taken by Thanos from your home planet. He met you when he took a walk into the woods, away from the massacre. You were in tears, talking to your loved one, who passed away one month ago from illness. Your eyes met his when you turned around. At that moment, you thought finally you were going to the other side with your loved one. But Thanos just caressed your head and grabbed your arm gently. You followed him, longing for death. 

On his ship, he came to your room and claimed you. You didn’t resist, partly because of despair, partly because of the sensation he gave you. During the days, Thanos invited you to join him for breakfast, and then you were free to walk around the gardens and library. He sometimes came to visit you at night, drowning you in pleasures. 

But when you were alone, you couldn’t help but missing your loved one. The more gentle Thanos was to you, the more pain you felt towards him. You desired Thanos, but such desire couldn’t beat the tragic memories you had with your loved one in the past. And clearly, Thanos knew that. You two talked about many things. Thanos even told you about his goal and determination. But you never touched on your past loved one. There was invisible distance between you two, with you feeling guilty and painful, and thanos waiting for you to come around. 

Until one day, he left. The night before, he was exceptionally emotional during your love making. He never said he loved you. And maybe he never would. But from all the times he called for your name, you knew. You waited for him to come back to the ship for months. 

But someday you were sent back to your home planet. Then you knew he was not coming back, just like the past one. You went into the woods, sitting down in front of the tombstone. The second you sat down, your hand touched something cold. You lowered your gaze and found Thanos’s tunic. You held it close to your chest. 

You remembered the first night he came to your room, he kissed you and laid down to sleep. With his chest heaving slightly with his breath, you sat up to take a look at him. Then you lightly ran your hand on his chest, feeling the coldness from his tunic, and heat from his body. You felt pain, not because of your past loved one, but because of your guilt of loving Thanos, the man who massacred your planet and took you, and the guilt of you not able to respond to his love. But all that had gone. All his touches, whispers, and memories. You cried into his tunic. 

Then you felt a familiar embrace from your back.


End file.
